Dreams
by Lady Strallan
Summary: warning mention of miscarriage. My fic for the east alliance.


Edith parked the car in the garage and took a moment to compose herself.

She thought back to the happy scene she had left behind today at the hospital.

Sybil Tom and their daughter Emma all looked so happy as they cooed over the new addition to the family.

She had no regrets about opening her home up to Sybil and Tom and she fell even more in love with Anthony when she saw how he treated Tom.

Not once did he look down on him or say some cutting remark.

Instead he went out of his way to make Tom feel at home, while Sybil was in her room, he engage Tom in conversion at meal times and told Tom to treat Lockley like it was his own home.

She also knew he took Tom to one side and told him to talk to Sybil so they could decided where would be the best place for Sybil to give birth and not to be bulled by anyone else.

She remembered being so happy at meeting her nice Emma for the first time with the knowledge that she would be gaining a cousin in not not too distance future.

She would not begrudge her sisters happiness for the world, but it reminded her of the life she dreamt of but knows she will never have.

The dream of the family she and Anthony would make together would remain just that.

She had miscarriage on a trip to London and the doctor told her that as well as losing her child she had also lost the chance of ever having a family.

She had begged Anthony for a divorce telling him to find someone who could make him happy and give him the children he deserved.

Anthony response was to spends nights just holding her telling her how much he loved her while she cried her eyes out.

He encourage her in her writing even defending her against her family and ignoring her family comments about his inability to get Edith pregnant.

Until after one family meal too many Edith could not bear to see her Anthony made the butt of Jokes any longer and she ended up blurting out her secret and storming out of Downton.

She remembered Anthony following her, walking along side her until their driver caught them up, where upon Anthony help her into the car and wrapped his arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulders and wept ,apart from Tom and Sybil she had not spoken to anyone in her family since.

The sound of the chauffeur entering the garage brought her out of her thoughts and she jumped out of the car and decided to go and find Anthony .

Has she entered the house the stomach pains she had been suffering with the past few hours seemed to be getting worse, she hoped she was not coming down with something.

'Oh well If I am it might help shift some of the weight I've had put on lately' she thought to herself.

Anthony was no help in that regard even though she could feel her clothes getting tighter Anthony would shoot her looks across the table if she did not finish her meal and he had started to ask for her favourites cakes to be brought in when they sat down for afternoon tea.

Edith thought it was most unfair of Anthony to do this to her especially after she had heard the cook complaining about his sparrow like appetite and calling him a bean pole.

She entered the library to see Anthony sat in his Favourite chair reading one of the new books he had brought when he had taken shelter from the rain in a book shop on his last visit to London.

As Anthony rose to greet her the pain in her stomach became over whelming and she dropped to the floor.

Anthony rang the bell then rushed over to Edith.

Fear then shame rushed over her as she realised that she was miscarrying again,

Mr Davis opened the door to respond to the bell, seeing the situation he went straight to the phone to ring for the doctor .

Edith tried to get away from Anthony but he refuse to let her go in the end she hid her face in his lap and squeezed his hand every time pain ripped though her. Then the urge to push overwhelmed Edith and after what seemed like hours to her the sound of crying filled the room.

Anthony gently removed Edith head out of his lap fumbled for his pen knife and stood up to take his Jacket off and rapped it round the object that was filling the room with noise.

After Edith had managed to sit up Anthony passed the bundle to Edith before placing himself behind Edith for support.

Edith looked down in amazement there in her arms was the most beautiful baby girl in the world

Edith could hardly believe that her dream had come true.


End file.
